


Wolves of War

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Canon, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: This is just my take on the beautiful Thiam elevator/hospital scene. It's also my way of coping with the series finale.





	Wolves of War

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe teen wolf is actually over :( the episode was SO GOOD and filled my thiam, sterek, stydia, and stalia heart with enough joy to last a lifetime. 
> 
> This has not been beta read but I hope you enjoy!!

Liam's heart was racing. He was still shocked from the events that had taken place only seconds ago. 

He had been face to face with three, maybe four men from Gerard's "army". There was no way he would be fast enough to outrun their bullets. He backed away slowly, eyes wide and heart racing. Before he could process what was going on, he was jerked backwards into the opened elevator. 

He felt whoever had grabbed him shield his head and throw them both against the left wall. The doors shut with a click, and the sound of bullets hitting the door was piercing. 

Those bullets could have been hitting him. They should have been hitting him but-

He turned around to see a panting Theo. 

"What are you doing here?" Liam exclaimed, out of breathe. 

"Was just asking myself the same thing." 

Liam wasn't sure why Theo seemed to show up moments before his death, but he was happy to see the boy. 

They both turned to look at the elevator which was still being pelted by bullets. 

Liam turned to face Theo. 

"I'm not dying for you." He said. 

"And I'm not dying for you." Theo exclaimed. 

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again. "But I will fight with you." 

A smirk spread across Theo's face before wolfing out, Liam following soon after. 

"Ready?" Theo whispered.

Liam nodded and the doors opened. 

~

It didn't take long before all of Gerard's men were on the ground. Liam was surprised at how well the two of them worked together. It was almost the same as him and Scott, considering Theo was not his alpha. He wasn't even a member of his pack. 

Liam felt a sense of pride at the way they had fought so easily together. Every move Theo took Liam took, almost as if they had coordinated their fighting. 

Liam was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of a gun being loaded. Both boys turned around and was faced with one of Gerard's men who had aimed their gun at them. 

Liam's breath hitched and Theo growled, ready to protect Liam if necessary. Both boys were shocked to see Mrs. McCall come out of nowhere, Nolan right behind her. 

"Get down!" Nolan screamed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he heard the gun behind them. 

Out of instinct Theo grabbed ahold of Liam and pushed him forward, all while keeping the beta shielded. 

Theo could feel the bullet hitting his shoulder but he didn't care. As long as Liam was okay he was okay. 

Theo wasn't sure when things had changed for him, but there was something about the blue eyed beta that pulled him in. 

Maybe it was the fact that he had no other choice but to save the wolf on many many occasions. Liam was also the one who had brought him back from hell.

That experience was enough to change anyone. Even Theo Raeken, the one everyone was convinced had no heart. But that wasn't true. Theo had a heart. He was just good at hiding it. 

Ever since that night in the tunnels Theo couldn't help but replay the words Mason had said to him.

You can't take pain if you don't care. 

For some reason those words were haunting him. He didn't want people to believe he didn't care. But he also didn't want them to know he cared. 

 

Theo was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Liam get up and run towards Gabe. He watched the two of them fight but was unable to move due to the gunshot. 

"I can't get a clear shot," he heard a voice from behind him. "What do I do?" 

"Shoot them. Both of them." Theo heard Monroe's voice echo from the walkie talkie. 

Theo's eyes widened in fright. "No," he whispered. 

Theo couldn't lose Liam. Liam was the only friend he had and he wasn't ready to let go. 

Theo jumped as he heard the first bullet sound through the empty hospital. His breath was caught in his throat as he frantically searched for Liam. He thanked God when he realized Liam hadn't been shot. 

Theo couldn't look away as Gabe was shot six times. He heard the faint sound of someone hitting the floor. Turning around he saw a shaky Nolan standing behind the man who had just murdered Gabe. He was holding a fire extinguisher in his shaking hands. 

Nolan watched his once classmate fall to the ground. Tears clouded his eyes as he looked towards the ground. 

Theo stood with a groan. He stumbled forward just in time to see Melissa helping Liam to his feet. Relief rushed over him as he looked Liam over. 

Theo was drawn to Gabe who had now propped himself up again a medicine cabinet. A trail of blood following him. 

"It hurts." He cried out. 

Theo watched carefully as the boy struggled to breathe. Theo was sad for said boy, knowing he had only done this because of Monroe. Her and Gerard, along with the Anuk-Ite, had planted fear in the entire town of Beacon Hills. 

Theo crouched down and lifted the boys hand. He gently squeezed his wrist and watched as black veins strailed up his arms. 

"Does it hurt now?" Theo whispered. 

Gabe took a gentle breathe and mumbled a soft no. 

"Good," Theo gave him a small smile as he listened to the boys fading heartbeat. 

Putting his arm down, Theo stood and turned to face everyone else. 

Melissa has a look of sadness on her face. As a mother she felt for the young boy, knowing he didn't deserve to die. 

Nolan gave his classmate a sad, watery smile before looking away. 

Mason and Corey shared a smile, happy that Theo was able to make Gabe's last moments painless. 

Theo was scared to look at Liam. He was scared of rejection, of showing his vulnerable side. Everyone in the the room now knew that Theo had feelings. He didn't want to be seen as weak. 

Theo looked up in time to see Liam running towards him. 

"Thank you," He whispered, holding onto Theo tightly. 

Theo was shocked but quickly wrapped his arms around Liam. Theo wanted to tell Liam no because he shouldn't be thanking him. It should be the other way around. 

Theo wanted to thank Liam for being.. Liam. He wanted to thank him for putting up with him because he knew he could be an ass. But most importantly he wanted to thank Liam for being his friend. 

Instead of speaking and possibly ruining everything, Theo decided to say nothing. He hugged Liam even tighter and said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this & thank you so so so much for reading. Please leave a comment telling me what you did or did not like, they are very much appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if any of you would like to follow my new twitter account @slytherinolan please do!! I would love to make some teen wolf/thiam shipping friends. I promise to follow everyone back!!


End file.
